gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
WMS-GEX1 G-Exes
The WMS-GEX1 G-Exes is a custom mobile suit featured in the first generation of the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. This custom unit is piloted by Woolf Enneacle. Technology & Combat Characteristics The WMS-GEX1 G-Exes is a custom mobile suit which Woolf Enneacle commissioned from the Madorna Mobile Suit Workshop due to his request to built G-Exes, replacing his former mobile suit, RGE-B790CW Genoace Custom Construction of the G-Exes was privately funded by Woolf's earnings from his time as a racer. p.163, Gundam Age novelization. . Alongside the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal, the G-Exes is the second mobile suit which is able to destroy a Vagan MS. Woolf Enneacle also provided data of the AGE-1 to Madorna for the development of G-Exes without permission from the Diva. "G-Exes" Assembly Instruction Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE model, No.09, Bandai, (2011) The high-output backpack thrusters allow continuous high-altitude jumps under gravity within a space colony Episode 9 "Secret Mobile Suit". Developed from the CMS-B/67 Shaldoll's frame and modeled after the AGE-1 Normal, the G-Exes focuses more on mobility and agility, utilizing the improved boosters for improved flight and evasion. Its armor possesses the ability to withstand a Gafran's beam vulcan attack with no apparent damage whatsoever. It is also equipped with new weaponry such as the Beam Rifle, two "Wolf Fang" Beam Sabers, Twin Missile Pods and a shield. Armament ;*Beam Rifle : The basic long ranged armament of the G-Exes. Because it is known that the G-Exes was developed using the Gundam AGE-1's data, it's possible/likely that the rifle was also developed from the AGE-1's DODS Rifle. Like the DODS Rifle, it also produces a spiral spinning effect of the beam as it fires (which suggests DODS technology implementation) and is able to do significant damage to UE units. The rifle can also be stored on the rear skirt armor. ;*Beam Vulcan : The G-Exes were armed with Beam Vulcan Guns, which mounted on its head. These beam vulcan guns are used to intercept incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*Twin Missile Pod :Two missiles are stored within each side skirt. These have enough firepower to destroy an enemy unit within one shot. However, it was never used in the series. ;*Shield :The G-Exes' defensive armament. A elongated shield that covers most of the G-Exes. ;*Beam Sabers :The G-Exes is armed with two beam sabers which has a greatly increased power output and capable to destroy Unknown Enemy's mobile suits such as Gafrans and Baqtos in one strike. Woolf has nicknamed them "Wolf Fangs". History Note: For the G-Exes's history, please go to Woolf Enneacle's page. Variants ;*G-Exes Custom ;*BMS-004 G-Exes Jackedge Picture Gallery 56455GE3.png Ag-g-exes.jpg|1/144 AG G-Exes- Box art 67788GX343E34.jpg|HG 1/144 G-Exes- Box art 2.jpg 47f2c0ae.jpg|G-Exes in Action G-Exes HM 1.jpg|HG 1/144 - WMS-GEX1 G-Exes G-Exes HM 2.jpg|HG 1/144 - WMS-GEX1 G-Exes G-Exes HM 3.jpg|HG 1/144 - WMS-GEX1 G-Exes G-Exes HM 4.jpg|HG 1/144 - WMS-GEX1 G-Exes Aopg1o3CQAAbpz-.jpg large.jpeg 1337327549977.jpg Notes *The "G" designation for Woolf's machines is an acronym for "Gundam", due to being based upon the AGE-1 Gundam. References G-Exes twirl.jpg|Beam Rifle's Spinning Effect External Links *WMS-GEX1 G-Exes on MAHQ.net Category:Advanced Generation mobile suits